


Linked Minds, Beating Hearts

by BluTheTato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluTheTato/pseuds/BluTheTato
Summary: Lance and Keith had some building up emotions and deep feelings forming for each other. Then one day it suddenly broke. Of course, before that there were almost moments where the two had confirmed it..





	Linked Minds, Beating Hearts

The Prologue: 

Lance knocked on Keith's door and awaited his response. As soon as the door opened they made eye contact then adverted eyes immediately. Lance slowly walked in and started rubbing his neck. "Hey Keith...Um.." Keith's eyes traced Lance's lean figure up to his face. Just as Lance was about to say another word Keith quickly glided toward Lance and started kissing him. After a long mesmerizing kiss they both looked deep into each other eyes as if to finally admit that they love each other. What continued afterward was an interesting session the two would never forget.


End file.
